barbiefandomcom-20200222-history
MoreRoleModels
The #MoreRoleModels social media campaign. It began in 2018 in honor of International Women's Day. It features dolls from the Barbie Sheroes "Global Sheroes" and Inspiring Women doll lines. Featured Dolls Sheroes *Patty Jenkins Barbie Doll *Chloe Kim Barbie Doll *Bindi Irwin Barbie Doll *Nicola Adams Barbie Doll *Çağla Kubat Barbie Doll *Hélène Darroze Barbie Doll *Hui Ruoqi Barbie Doll *Leyla Piedayesh Barbie Doll *Lorena Ochoa Barbie Doll *Martyna Wojciechowska Barbie Doll *Sara Gama Barbie Doll *Xiaotong Guan Barbie Doll *Yuan Tan Barbie Doll *Vicky Martin Berrocal Barbie Doll Inspiring Women *Amelia Earhart Barbie Doll *Frida Kahlo Barbie Doll *Katherine Johnson Barbie Doll Press Release "Barbie® Honors Global Role Models On International Women's Day Barbie Highlights Historical and Modern-Day Women Including Chloe Kim, Patty Jenkins and Frida Kahlo to Continue to Show Girls They Can Be Anything Mar 06, 2018, 09:25 ET EL SEGUNDO, Calif., March 6, 2018 /PRNewswire/ -- Today, ahead of International Women's Day, Barbie is honoring 17 historical and modern-day role models from around the world. These women come from diverse backgrounds and fields and are breaking boundaries to inspire the next generation of girls. With 81 percent* of moms globally worried about the type of role models their daughters are exposed to, Barbie is igniting a conversation around the importance of positive role models. "As a brand that inspires the limitless potential in girls, Barbie will be honoring its largest line up of role models timed to International Women's Day because we know that you can't be what you can't see," said Lisa McKnight, Senior Vice President and General Manager, Barbie. "Girls have always been able to play out different roles and careers with Barbie and we are thrilled to shine a light on real life role models to remind them that they can be anything." Sparking a global conversation leading up to International Women's Day, the Barbie brand is: *'Honoring 14 modern-day role models' – Through its Shero program, Barbie honors women who have broken boundaries in their fields and have been an inspiration to the next generation of girls with a one-of-a-kind doll made in their likeness. Global honorees announced today include: **'Patty Jenkins, Filmmaker, USA' – The first woman in history to helm a film with a budget in excess of 100 million dollars for WONDER WOMAN, which broke the record for Biggest Grossing Live-Action Film Directed by a Woman – domestic and worldwide **'Chloe Kim, Snowboarding Champion, USA' – A first generation Asian-American snowboarding champion and the youngest woman to win a gold medal in snowboarding at the 2018 winter games at age 17 **'Bindi Irwin, Conservationist, Australia' – International award-winning wildlife conservationist and celebrity who inherited her father's passion for wildlife and is dedicated to inspiring the next generation to make a difference in the world **'Nicola Adams, Boxing Champion, UK' – Two-time gold medalist who is Great Britain's most successful female boxer of all time and is the only female boxer in the history of the sport to have held all four amateur titles **'Çağla Kubat, Windsurfer, Turkey' – Champion windsurfer and member of the Fenerbahçe sailing and windsurfing team who founded her own windsurfing school for young surfers **'Hélène Darroze, World-Renowned Chef, France' – Inspirational fourth-generation French chef with three restaurants and two Michelin stars **'Hui Ruoqi, Volleyball Champion, China' – Fifteenth Captain of the Chinese women's national volleyball team who also won gold in the 2016 summer games **'Leyla Piedayesh, Designer and Entrepreneur, Germany' – Iranian immigrant and founder of fashion label lala Berlin that incorporates urban-cool and elegant-chic elements in its high-quality knitwear **'Lorena Ochoa, Professional Golfer, Mexico' – Athlete, mother, entrepreneur and unbreakable promoter of golf in Mexico **'Martyna Wojciechowska, Journalist, Poland' – TV presenter, magazine editor, author, director and the second Polish woman to conquer the Seven Summits **'Sara Gama, Soccer Player, Italy' – Captain of Juventus and Italian national soccer team, member of the Federal Board and President of Commission for the development of women's soccer **'Xiaotong Guan, Actress and Philanthropist, China' – Ambassador for "World Life Day," a joint campaign by the United Nations Environment Program, International Fund for Animal Welfare and The Nature Conservancy, and known as the "Nation's Daughter" in China **'Yuan Tan, Prima Ballerina, China' – Prima ballerina and principal dancer at the San Francisco Ballet and guest principal dancer at the Hong Kong Ballet **'Vicky Martin Berrocal, Entrepreneur and Fashion Designer, Spain' – Leads the creative direction of Victoria company with collections that include festive costumes, flamenco dresses, gowns, handbags and jewelry *'Introducing Inspiring Women™ doll line series' – These historical dolls come with educational information about the contributions each woman made to society and their respective fields. The first three dolls in this series are: **'Amelia Earhart' – First female aviator to fly across the Atlantic Ocean, courageously challenging the conventions of the times by breaking and setting aviation records **'Frida Kahlo' – Artist who gained recognition for her unique style and perspective, and became a celebrated artist, activist and symbol of strength **'Katherine Johnson' – Pioneer in mathematics who broke through barriers of race and gender, and joined a pool of women hired by NASA to work as 'human computers' to calculate the trajectory of the first American-manned flight into space *'Asking fans to share #MoreRoleModels' – Barbie is sparking a global call to action by asking fans to tag and share the female role models that inspire them, using #MoreRoleModels on social media. Barbie has previously honored women, including Ibtihaj Muhammad, Misty Copeland, Ava DuVernay, Eva Chen and Ashley Graham. Through the program, which started in 2015, Sheroes are given the Barbie brand's highest honor, a one-of-a-kind doll made in their likeness, in celebration of their roles in expanding the possibilities for girls everywhere. Visit www.Barbie.com/rolemodels for more information on the global role models and program. Follow @barbie and @barbiestyle on social media to join in the conversation using #MoreRoleModels. This online survey of 8,000 moms of daughters aged 0-10 years old, was commissioned by Mattel and conducted by market research company OnePoll, in accordance with the Market Research Society's code of conduct."Press release Videos The first #MoreRoleModels video was posted to YouTube on March 6, 2018. The description reads: "Girls need more role models. That's why Barbie is committed to shining a light on empowering female role models in an effort to inspire more girls. Because believing they can be anything is just the beginning, actually seeing that they can makes all the difference. Who inspires you? Join the conversation by sharing your role model on social media with #MoreRoleModels." The video features Misty Copeland, Ibtihaj Muhammad, Gabby Douglas, Ashley Graham, Amelia Earhart, Patty Jenkins, Hélène Darroze, Katherine Johnson, Hui Ruoqi, Nicola Adams, and Frida Kahlo. MoreRoleModels video description A second video, "Did You Know?", was also posted on March 6, 2018. The description reads: "Let's give girls more role models to look up to. Share yours: #MoreRoleModels." The video features young girls saying they need "more role models in positions of power", with statistics about male-dominated jobs."Did You Know?" video description On March 7, 2018, a Dutch video featuring fashion designer Olcay Gulsen was posted. The description translates to, "For 69% of the girls in the Netherlands, her role model is proof that she can achieve everything. Barbie believes in the power of role models. With #MoreRoleModels, the brand advocates more positive female role models. Because what starts with a dream grows into a goal when it sees that it is possible. Who is your role model? Let us know who inspires you with #MoreRoleModels."Olcay Gulsen video description On March 8, 2018, a video was posted featuring Nicola Adams. The description reads, "Our UK Role Model is the two-time Olympic gold medalist Nicola Adams OBE! Join her on the journey with Barbie! Because believing they can be anything is just the beginning, actually seeing that they can makes all the difference. Who inspires you? Join the conversation by sharing your role model on social media with #MoreRoleModels #Sheroes"Nicola Adams video description A Portuguese video was posted on March 8, 2018. The description translates to, "Girls need more role models to follow. That's why Barbie pledges to honor female references from around the world in an effort to inspire more girls. Because figuring out who they can be whatever they want is the beginning, but seeing someone who has managed to make a difference. And you, who inspires you? Join the conversation by telling us on Facebook that woman or women inspire you by using #MoreRoleModels."Portuguese video description Official Webpage The official webpage for #MoreRoleModels reads: "Barbie is committed to shining a light on empowering role models past and present in an effort to inspire more girls. Join the conversation. Share your role model using #MoreRoleModels. IMAGINING SHE CAN BE ANYTHING IS JUST THE BEGINNING. ACTUALLY SEEING THAT SHE CAN MAKES ALL THE DIFFERENCE. 86% of moms surveyed are worried about the kind of role models their daughters are exposed to.* That's why Barbie continues to showcase examples of inspirational women. From Sheroes to Inspiring Women, meet our latest Barbie role models–all extraordinary women we've honored with a doll in their likeness." The bottom of the page reads: *"SHARE: Share a picture or story of who inspires you on social with #MoreRoleModels. *INSPIRE: Inspire a girl in your life with dolls that will help her imagine all the things she can become. *FOLLOW: Follow us on social for future role model updates throughout the year." The page features profiles on each of all of the women who inspired the dolls. The #MoreRoleModels video is featured, and there are links to buy the Inspiring Women dolls, Shero dolls, career dolls, as well as an activity sheet available to download.Official webpage Activity Sheet The activity sheet is available to download on the official #MoreRoleModels web page. It is eight pages long.Activity sheet MoreRoleModels Activity Sheet 1.png MoreRoleModels Activity Sheet 2.png MoreRoleModels Activity Sheet 3.png MoreRoleModels Activity Sheet 4.png MoreRoleModels Activity Sheet 5.png MoreRoleModels Activity Sheet 6.png MoreRoleModels Activity Sheet 7.png MoreRoleModels Activity Sheet 8.png References